We Took the Long Way Home
by wakin'up
Summary: My first attempt at a one-shot. Just imagining that train ride back after the opera...


Still thoroughly embarrassed, but at least now with clothes securely in place, Lulu climbed out of the back of the limo, Dante just behind her. She stood to the side, face aimed at the ground, while Dante shook the driver's hand and thanked him for his services, presumably sliding a tip his way.

A moment later, Dante's hand was at the small of her back. "Shall we?"

She turned, giving him a sheepish smile and once again buried her face in his chest, shaking her head against him and giggling softly. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him tightly.

* * *

Once boarding the train, Dante was happy to note it was much less crowded than it had been on the way into NYC. Grasping Lulu's hand in his, he led them through the narrow aisle to two empty seats on the left at the back of the C car. He stood back to usher Lulu in first so that she was by the window and then settled himself in next to her.

His hand once again wrapped around hers and she felt his smile even before turning her face towards him. His eyes held her gaze and she blushed at the happiness evident there.

"What?" he asked, a small chuckle escaping him.

"Nothing." Lulu shook her head and giggled slightly, her grin growing as wide as her face would allow.

Dante pulled her to him and kissed her hard, his fingers diving into her hair while grasping at the back of her neck. She moaned into his mouth and allowed her hands to run down his chest, remembering how it had felt earlier when his shirt was open to her.

_It's a long ride back to Port Charles_, she thought. _How am I going to contain myself?_

The train had begun moving and Dante resettled himself back in his seat, letting out a long sigh. Lulu leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder and weaving her right arm under his left. She kicked off her shoes and folded her legs at an angle as she pulled them up onto her seat. Dante didn't know why, but that simple act made his pulse race and he had to force himself to breathe as his eyes wandered to the cut of her dress.

Dante was trying not to think too much about what was happening, afraid he would jinx it in some way. He had dreamt about a time when Lulu would let him close to her like this, let him touch her the way he had in the limo, but lately he was beginning to feel discouraged. She was so hot and cold with him most of the time; he didn't know what to think. He just hoped that, after tonight, she wouldn't be able to downplay what was happening between them.

Lulu was impatient for the attendant to come by to punch their tickets. She knew that once he finished this, the lights in the car would go out and she had distinct plans for when that happened. Unable to contain herself completely, Lulu pulled her left arm across her body, resting her hand on Dante's thigh, causing him to tense in surprise. He relaxed again and turned his grin towards her, involuntarily raising his eyebrows. She gave him an innocent shrug and lowered her gaze back toward the floor.

Once the attendant verified their tickets, he exited their car into the next one. A few minutes later, the overhead lights turned off so that the only illumination in the car came pulsating through every few seconds as the train passed street lamps and other city lights. Lulu allowed her left hand to move slowly up Dante's thigh and he lowered his face to her lips once more.

Afraid he would draw the attention of the other passengers, Dante tried to keep his panting in check as Lulu's hand grazed over him before moving further up, onto his stomach and then chest. Her fingers undid buttons and she slipped her hand onto his bare skin.

Dante had one hand in her hair while the other slid around her waist, squeezing at her bottom before sliding down her thigh. Her legs were still pulled up onto the seat and Dante ran his hand down her leg to her ankle where the last bit of cloth from her dress rested. Flipping it upwards, his hand was now on skin and he began his way back up her body, squeezing her calf and gripping behind her knee.

Lulu let out a small gasp but Dante's mouth muffled it so as not to alert the other passengers. His tongue was insistent as he explored her mouth and the hand he had in her hair pulled her face closer. She melted against his body and gravity pulled her hand down into his lap.

Dante groaned into her mouth and Lulu felt it reverberate throughout her body. She felt him through his slacks, causing an involuntary shiver to run through her. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt a man and she didn't know she had ever _wanted_ anyone as much as she wanted him.

As if on cue, the overhead lights brightened and Dante and Lulu became aware the train had stopped. He swallowed a curse as new passengers began boarding and Lulu straightened herself into a more respectable position while he re-buttoned his shirt. In all the excitement, he had forgotten this train made multiple stops.

* * *

They went on this way for the remainder of the journey, a long drawn-out teasing game that was both exciting and frustrating. It was almost sad when they arrived at their destination, neither one knowing what came next. Dante didn't want to presume and Lulu suddenly felt self-conscious.

Opening the car door for Lulu, he leaned towards her and asked cautiously, "Should I take you home?"

"If that's what you want," she blushed, settling into her seat.

Dante leaned down and kissed her hard. He pulled back a moment later and whispered, "What I want is to take you back to Kelly's, but I know that's probably not the best idea." He closed her door and walked around to the driver's side.

Lulu couldn't help but be a little disappointed. Sometimes she wished he wasn't _such_ a gentleman.

Dante walked her to her door, pulling her in for one last kiss goodnight. His arms encircled her waist and her arms were above his shoulders, their bodies resting against one another. He pulled his lips from hers, but kept his face close. "Goodnight, gorgeous," he breathed.

"Night." She untangled herself from him and turned to unlock the door. He yanked her arm and spun her back around.

"I changed my mind," he said just before crushing his mouth back to hers, pushing her body against the door, his hands running down her sides, fists grabbing at the cloth around her thighs.

Lulu pushed him away long enough to finish unlocking the door, causing them to practically stumble into the apartment once it was open. Their giggling ceased almost as soon as it had begun when they saw Maxie sitting on the couch staring at them disapprovingly.

"Oops," was all Dante could manage while straightening himself. Lulu looked from him to Maxie and then back to him and couldn't help another giggle.

Maxie opened her mouth to say something, but Lulu motioned for her to save it and turned her attention back to Dante. "Thank you again for tonight. Talk to you tomorrow?"

Dante felt disappointed at being dismissed, but didn't let it show too much. "Yeah, sure," he answered, backing out the door. Lulu turned to Maxie and held up a finger, letting her know she would be right back, and followed him out the door.

She kissed him deeply one more time before going back into the apartment, leaving him momentarily immobile.

_What a night_, he thought, smiling to himself as he walked back to his car. _What. A. Night._


End file.
